Loucuras da Vida
by Pan Kit
Summary: O que acontece um Deus ciumento cria seu próprio Santuário para combater o da irmã? Já sabemos que sai confusão... Mas o que seria disso tudo se em meio de festas e saídas para shoppings e boates existisse algo alem de atração? OBS: titulo ainda pode muda
1. Prólogo

**Observação:**  
Sant Seiya não me pertence se pertencesse eu já teria me incluído na história e teria bastante cenas de beijos apaixonados... mas seria apenas 10 por centodo anime! considerando que é 70 por centode luta... Sem falar que o Seiya já teria morrido,já teria tirado muito ser insuportavele o Milo seria o principal! ((Kit baba))Voltando... Pertence ao titio Kuku (a intimidade que eu não tenho...). Certo. Para quem não sabe o mangá e o anime são by Masami Kurumada. E o Episodio G tem auxilio de Megumu Okada.

**Resumo:**  
O que acontece um Deus ciumento cria seu próprio Santuário para combater o da irmã? Já sabemos que sai confusão... Mas o que seria disso tudo se em meio de festas e saídas para shoppings e boates existisse algo alem de atração?

**Avisos:**  
-Qualquer coisa em comum com outra fic não é mera conhecidencia, mas eu também estou usando minha criatividade! Por tanto também pode acabar aparecendo coisa de outra fãn-fic sem que eu saiba! Então como eu leio muito e não lembro tudo, façam-me o favor de se reconhecerem algo, me informar em que fic você viu, que eu ficarei feliz de dar os créditos da pessoa, se eu tiver roubado a idéia dela! Ok? A não ser que eu nem soubesse dessa pessoa. Algumas vezes pessoas tem ideias iguais.  
-Os personagens aqui presentes não me pertencem (com exceção de alguns), mas espero que seus donos não se importem de eu estar os "roubando".  
-A maioria dos nomes e idéias, aqui escritas foram "roubados" ou aperfeiçoados por mim, mas é claro que também tem coisas minhas aqui! ¬¬  
-Contem conteúdo: yaoi, hentai, yuri (talvez...) e com possibilidade de lemon (mentira, vai ter e não quero nem saber!).  
-Se não gostou dessas informações faça-me o favor de se mandar daqui e não mandar comentários ofensivos! Ou se simplesmente não gostou de algo, comente, mas NÃO xingue!

**Lemas:**  
_Humor dos dedinhos das fãn-fics (idéia levemente roubada da Dee-chan23, mas a maioria eu que criei):  
_Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápidos  
Dedinhos nervosos digitam besteiras  
Dedinhos tristes digitam devagar  
Dedinhos infelizes digitam maldades  
Dedinhos animados digitam comedia  
Dedinhos melados digitam romances  
Dedinhos excitadas digitam hentai  
Dedinhos cansados não digitam  
Dedinhos carentes digitam sonhos  
Dedinhos distraídos digitam errado  
Dedinhos tontos digitam dobrado  
Dedinhos angustiados digitam incoerências  
Dedinhos ansiosos digitam trêmulamente  
Dedinhos chatos ficam preguiçosos, desesperançados e tentam convencer os dedinhos legais a desistirem de tentar e aí é que não sai nada mesmo!  
**Sempre se da um jeitinho pra tudo!  
****Nunca desista das fics, elas também são nossas amigas! XDDD**

Obrigada pela atenção!  
A fic começa mesmo no capitulo dois!  
Resumindo: 1 igual a 2! XDD  
Ok... não necessariamente. -.-

_**Prólogo:**_

Há décadas tentava, elaborava, construía e formava seu próprio Santuário. Em apenas dês dias criou o a estrutura completa do local: os templos, as escadarias, as vilas, cantinas, separações por importância... Tudo a partir do nada, apenas de seu desejo. Entretanto ainda faltavam muitas coisas a se preocupar. Um Santuário não é apenas um local sagrado, ele precisa de segurança. Faltavam guardas, cavaleiros e amazonas, sim, muitas amazonas.

Queria que elas fossem fortes, habilidosas, inteligentes, prevenidas, que não tivessem medo de trapacear, porem, acima de tudo, belas. Não era tolo o bastante de aceitar as feias, as lindas garotas sempre foram melhores, alem de saber e conseguir tudo que as outras, podiam distrair seus oponentes. Afinal, quem não repara em uma bela mulher?

Com auxilio secreto das Parcas, pode convocar seus seguidores logo a partir de aparições em sonhos dos pais dos bebes e futuros pais também. Faltava somente ver em quem encarnaria, outra ajuda que recebeu das Parcas. Elas o ajudaram a ver quem seria mais indicado.

Por fim o Santuário estava terminado. Já tinha amazonas de bronze, de prata e ouro em encaminhamento, algumas já em treinamento, alguns poucos cavaleiros que eram proibidos de ficar perto das amazonas, por tanto tinham uma ala somente para eles e tinha vários guardas espalhados por toda a zona. Sem mencionar é claro que a família escolhida por si para lhe colocar no mundo como um humano já estava completamente avisada de sua responsabilidade para o próximo século.

Tudo ocorria conforme o planejado, todos se habituavam a cuidar de suas obrigações. Rapidamente já estavam no 3º ciclo de amazonas, vilas espartanas próximas estavam mais do que acostumadas com o Santuário e muito felizes e orgulhosas de sua existência. Agora estavam à altura te Atenas e o melhora era: Athena nem se quer desconfiava que Ares pudesse criar tão magnífica santidade, era exatamente do mesmo tamanho que seu próprio, possuía a mesma quantidades de servidores e ainda era mais organizado.

Finalmente chegara o dia de reencarnar. O Santuário estava ansioso por sua chegada, as amazonas todas felizes por poder presenciar tal glorioso momento, os futuros pais mais do que orgulhosos e extasiados. A divindade espartana nasce e é batizado então como Elliot Moniz, de uma longa linhagem de gregos e uma família trilionária. 

Poucos anos se passam até que as novas discípulas chegassem de vários cantos do mundo para logo serem direcionadas à seus mestres e enviadas a outros lugares para treinamento. Algumas acabaram sendo treinadas juntamente com cavaleiros de Athena, sem que desconfiassem de que elas iriam ser servas de Ares, sendo obrigadas então a usar as mascaras para quando conquistada a armadura voltar ao Santuário e nunca mais voltas a usa-la.

...-ºOoOº-...

_**Nota:  
**_**Espero que gostem da fic... Eu sou muito preguiçosa por tanto estarei possivelmente demorando a postar. Então já peço desculpas desde já! GOMEN MINA (DESCULPA GENTE)! Por favor comentem!**

_**Parcas**: _São as três filhas de Zeus e Titãnida Têmis. Eram três deusas (Cloto, Láquesis e Átropos) que determinam o curso da vida humana, decidindo questões como a vida e a morte,de maneira que nem Zeus podia contestar suas decisões. Clóto (Clothos) tece o fio da Vida, Laquesis (Lachesis) cuida da sua extensão e caminho e Átropo (_Athropos_) corta o fio. São também conhecidas como _Moiras_ ou _Fates_ (daí o termo fatalidade).


	2. Capítulo 1, Lunáticos

O dia estava belíssimo, sol brilhante iluminando tudo, a suave brisa do vento a balançar as folhagens, a sombra das árvores deixando passar pouca luminosidade, as nuvens brancas e fofinhas no céu mudando de forma como se tentassem interagir com as pessoas na terra, mas também deixando claro que não iria chover e tampando um pouco a enorme claridade... Perfeito para qualquer tipo de divertimento, principalmente por não estar tão quente, considerando que estavam em pleno verão grego.

As amazonas em suas casas viam o quão formidável estava o dia, sentiam a imensa paz a sua volta e, cada vez mais, queriam sair para conversar e passear, simplesmente aproveitar o tempo.

A maioria delas já tinha conquistado suas armaduras há anos. Como todas tinham mais ou menos a mesma idade, as idades medias no qual receberam suas armaduras era de seis ou sete anos, mas houve casos em que garotas de cinco anos superaram seus mestres, conquistando em fim a armadura sagrada de sua constelação, dando imenso orgulho aos mestres e ao Deus. Entretanto, mesmo com todo esse tempo vivido no Santuário, nenhuma elas conhecia Ares. Poucas por sorte conseguiram vê-lo quando chamadas pela grande mestra, que era a única a ter contato com este, que um dia foi a amazona de Leão, porem esta deixou seu lugar para a irmã e foi assumir suas responsabilidades como mestra.

Ares ou Elliot, como preferirem chamar, sempre observava as jovens de seu templo, porém estava ficando incomodado em ver que elas quase não saiam, logo mal as via. Parando para pensar pode notar que nunca tentara um contato com as damas que cuidavam de sua proteção. Deste modo chamou a mestra, Sania.

-Chamou, meu senhor? – a garota era dona de uma beleza exótica, possuía longos cabelos que iam até um pouco abaixo do joelho, da cor azul gelo e suavemente ondulados, com olhos de um azul puxado para o púrpuro, muito bonitos e expressantes.

-Sim. Venho reparado que nada sei sobre minhas seguidoras. E tenho certeza que elas me desconhecem. Nem se quer viram-me. – o rapaz que era o Deus da Guerra encarnado, era extremamente belo, de fato de causar inveja qualquer um. Seus cabelos curtos cortados de uma forma que combinava perfeitamente consigo, o deixava mais belo e sensual, eram lisos e castanhos meio avermelhados, mas tão escuros que mais pareciam pretos, a única coisa que denunciava era o brilho avermelhado. Seus olhos profundos pareciam dois rubis, todavia mudavam de cor quando este se enfurecia, ficando então mais escuros e puxados ao roxo.

-Gostaria que vos descrevesse cada uma, meu senhor? – esta permanecia ajoelhada em sinal de respeito, próxima ao trono onde o soberano do Santuário estava sentado.

-Ajudaria... – parecia ponderar sobre o assunto – Mas pensava em realizarmos algum tipo de evento para que eu possa interagir com elas. O que acha? – se levanta e se encaminha até ela lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, num ato de cavalheirismo.

-Seria bom que elas o conhecessem, meu senhor. – aceita a mão dele muito corada e completamente derretida por dentro.

-Excelente. A propósito... Já lhe disse para não se ajoelhar e que também não precisa me chamar de senhor, isso me faz parecer tão velho. Chame-me pelo meu nome, certo? - dá um suave beijo nos lábios dela, que a deixa muito feliz, ainda mais derretida e desorientada.

-Ce-certo, Elliot... – completamente atônita, só faltou desmaiar nos braços do Deus. Quem em sua perfeita consciência resistiria aquele ser tão extraordinariamente sexy? Sempre que pensava nele ficava confusa. Seria esse o efeito natural deste garoto?

-Viu como você consegue? Agora... – volta a se sentar no trono – Sente-se aqui e comesse a me falar sobre minhas seguidoras. – a mandava sentar em seu colo. Uma tentação e tanto para uma garota com tal suprema atração...

-Sim... – obedece ficando instantaneamente mais vermelha, tentando se controlar e a seus hormônios também, contudo, não era uma tarefa fácil – Por qual gostaria que começasse?

-Que tal por você mesma? – sem duvidas era uma cantada, principalmente considerando que passava a mão em sua coxa, deixando a dama bem mais sem jeito.

-Mas a mim o senh... er... Você já conhece... – tentava inutilmente se desvencilhar, pois não era certo ficar com ele, o soberano.

-Não se faça de desentendida, Sania. Você me entendeu muito bem e mais... Sei que me quer, que me deseja... Não tem como escapar dos próprios sentimentos, sabia? – a essa altura a moça tentava não se excitar sentindo a ereção dele e as caricias sensuais e provocantes sob si.

-Elliot! Por favor, pare. Isso é errado e desejo não é amor, então, por gentileza, solte-me.

-Tudo bem. Admiro sua força de vontade e romantismo, porem... Quando quiser sabe onde me encontrar.

**...-ºOoOº-...**

Para variar... Mestre Shion estava prestes a parir um filho a qualquer momento. Aqueles cavaleiros o estavam deixando completamente louco! Os gays davam encima dos heteros comprando briga, os que não se metiam em confusões e brigas tentavam espiar as poucas amazonas do local o que deixava os namorados das comprometidas super possessos, os de bronze seriam os únicos anjinhos do Santuário de não fosse por um certo cavalo alado que queria mais é estressar o mundo, embora no momento controlado pela Deusa, que tentava disfarçar o namoro dos dois em vão... Entretanto, o que mais enfurecia o mestre era ver todos os casaizinhos na sua frente, quando o seu Dohko estava na China treinando e para completar a lista com chave de ouro: os dourados arquitetando planos para festas e saídas às quais sempre voltavam bêbados. Era demais para um único ancião na seca.

-Mas será possível que esse Santuário tenha ficado de penas para o ar assim?! – com certeza Shion já estava fulo da vida, piorando a situação ainda ouvia a Deusa gemendo.

-Sentiu minha falta, alface? – em fim uma surpresa agradável naquele verdadeiro inferno.

-Eu não posso ficar sozinho em meio dessa balburdia. Sabe o que esses malucos ficam aprontando? – sua vontade era mesmo de se jogar nos braços de seu amado libriano e matar todas as saudades, com tudo, a irritação era milhões de vezes maior e acabou por despejar todos os seus problemas encima dele.

-Que estresse! Fico feliz que também tenha sentido minha falta, Shionzinho. – estava visivelmente magoado.

-Dohko, pelos Deuses! Você sabe que não disse por mal. Esses lunáticos estão me fazendo precisar de um psiquiatra.

-Psiquiatra porra nenhuma! Eu sou a única pessoa que você precisa, mocinho. – tentava parecer dar uma bronca, porém os sermões sempre foram por conta do Mestre, então nunca que deixaria de parecer a brincadeira que de fato era.

-Hum... Tens toda a razão... Por que não vamos para o nosso quarto para que cuide de mim?

-Estamos pervertidos, hãm? Preciso viajar mais vezes... – já estava entrelaçando a cintura de seu anjinho esverdeado com seus braços e o levando.

-Ouse só para ver o que lhe acontece. Ou arranjo um amante ou te castigo como castigo as crianças.

Dessa forma forram trocando suas "farpas" até que o desejo se mostrasse mais forte e presente e os fizesse se comunicarem por meio de toques, beijos, lambidas, mordidas, caricias, gemidos, gritos e ofegos, como a muito não havia no recinto.

**\o\o/o/**

Assim como no topo do Santuário a irritação reinava, em outros pontos do mesmo, outros tipos de sentimentos sobressaiam. Na casa de Capricórnio, por exemplo, o que era para ser uma simples confraternização entre amigos já estava se tornando uma (literalmente) tragédia grega, com direito a rios de lagrimas e possivelmente banho de sangue.

Desde a pré-adolescência, que foi quando se conheceram, Shura, Afrodite e Mascara da Morte, que na época não possuía este "carinhoso" apelido e era chamado simplesmente de Carlo, sempre foram muito amigos e extremamente ligados, deveras unidos, embora por diversas vezes brigassem e ficassem putos um com o outro, era só passar um tempinho que voltavam a se falarem e rirem juntos.

Eram normais as reuniões na casa de Shura, já que o italiano implicava com o jardim de rosas do sueco e o pisciano com a decoração da casa do canceriano (quando MDM ganhou o "apelidinho" o Dite perturbou ainda mais), dessa forma evitavam discussões inúteis. Dessa vez fizeram mais uma comemoração fútil só para beberem. Com tudo, era raro o peixinho tomar mais do que dois copos. Ninguém sabia da profunda dor que ele abrigava em seu coração. Nunca espantou o fato dele ser gay, mas nunca esperaram que este fosse se apaixonar, muito menos que saísse de seu limite. Ficou bêbado para se livrar, ao menos momentaneamente, de sua agonia.

-Afrodite? Você esta bem? – o capricorniano estava preocupado com o amigo. Ele nunca tinha ficado bêbado antes, sempre fora tão sensato... Era ele que cuidava dele e do caranguejo.

-Qual é Shura! A florzinha aí agüenta ficar bêbado. Mesmo parecendo mulher ele é homem, porra! Todo homem tem que ficar de porre alguma vez na vida. – e vira mais um copo, como já era de costume.

-Mascara. O Dite nunca passou do limite da bebida antes! Lembra como foi a primeira vez que ficamos nesse estado?

-Puta que pariu! Você ta certo... Mas que merda! Vamos ter que cuidar dele.

-Eu nom IC prexiso da IC pola da sua aju-IC-da.. Poxo muito blem IC mi cuidá.

-Deixa de ser ridículo, viado. Cala essa boca e deixa a gente cuidar de você. – Mask pega o Dite pelo braço daquele jeitinho nada meigo dele, tentando fazê-lo parar de relutar.

-Qui é?! IC Qué me cala IC enton me beja! IC – aproveitando a proximidade se pendura no pescoço do "senhor hetero convicto" e lhe tasca um beijão com tudo.

-Você ta maluco, sua bicha?! – só não desceu a mão no amigo por consideração de que ele estava bêbado. - Io sono uomo! – apenas lhe da um empurrão, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Agora sim a catástrofe estava feita. O bêbado peixinho estava magoado e sem censura alguma devido ao álcool. Simplesmente começou a dar socos no peitoral do italiano, enquanto chorava toda a sua dor mais uma vez. Estava ficando histérico, gritando, sem medir o tom de sua voz e parando de ter controle sobre sua força, machucando um pouco seu grande amor. Já não se importava mais se alguém de fora ficaria sabendo daquele seu showzinho, apenas tinha que extravasar tudo que sentia.

-Eu xempli ti IC amei xeu IDIOTA! IC Xego! Vuro! Istupidu! IC – seu cosmo estava despertando e ficando extremamente agressivo, se Carlo não fizesse algo e rápido seria cruel e ridiculamente assassinado. Afinal, seria no mínimo estranho um cavaleiro de ouro sendo morto por um bêbado.

-Calma aê! Qual é, porra! Eu não tenho a merda da obrigação de corresponder a sua viadisse! Vai ver onde diabos ta seu aquário! – esbraveja com o pobre sueco e o chuta, fazendo-o ficar caído no chão.

-Voxê xó nom IC gosta de mim pluque IC nhom xou mulhé! Sniff... IC – grita chorando ainda mais chão.

-Que bom que você sabe e entendeu agora, "peixinho". – meio aliviado de ele ter parado de enchê-lo, mas ainda bem irritando.

-hn... sniff... – para subitamente de chorar e se joga nos braços dele, o agarrando, grudando como chiclete – Adolo quandu IC me chama de pexinhu IC – estava com os olhinhos mais que brilhantes, se esfregando nele.

-Para com esse fogo no rabo! CASPITA!

-Enton apaga IC pla mim! – retira a túnica de um único ombro que usava, ficando completamente nu, já que não usava outra peça de roupa por baixo, logo empinando a bunda.

-AQUIETA ESSA PORRA DE RABO DE "SEREIA"!! – dessa vez ficou realmente furioso, tanto se seu cosmo foi incrivelmente elevado.

-Calma Mascara. Ele está bêbado. Não sabe o que esta fazendo. – Shura se segurava para não rir daquela cena no mínimo bizarramente cômica e para conseguir isso achou melhor acalmar o italiano antes que a comédia virasse se tornasse um terrível tragédia.

-VOCÊ SÓ DIZ ISSO PORQUE NÃO É VOCÊ QUE ESTA SENDO AGARRADO POR UMA BIBA LOUCA!

-Nya... IC xim... Eu xou IC uma lhinda IC xeleia. A xua xelei... – para o bem da nação o sueco finalmente adormece devido à bebida. Cai no sono ainda pelado e agarrando uma das pernas do "estressadinho do Santuário".

-Er... Um dia isso teria que acontecer... – tão ocupado com seus devaneios que acaba por soltar este pensamento alto enquanto ignorava por completo o amigo nervoso.

-COMO ASSIM?! VOCÊ SABIA QUE ESSA GAZELA ERA AFIM DE MIM?

-Chama... De... Peixinho... De... – boceja – novo... – completando nosso amiguinho ainda fala dormindo, sorte que nenhum dos dois notou.

-Achei que você também tivesse notado, mas não se importava. – tentando amenizar a fúria do outro com a maior tranqüilidade, como se aquilo fosse natural, absolutamente normal. Entretanto, de fato, ele estava acostumado a enfrentar a raiva, os xingamentos e, algumas vezes, até tentativa de assassinato por parte do canceriano, como agora.

-Puta que pariu, Shura! Uma coisa é esse aí ser nosso amigo, nisso não me importo dele ser um gayzinho. MAS CARALHO! Ele ter uma queda por mim é outra completamente diferente! ISSO EU NÃO TOLERO!

-Agora me coloca no chão que eu nada tenho a ver com isso. – continuava com a maior calma do mundo mesmo sendo erguido pelo pescoço pelo caranguejo. Quando é obedecido apenas prossegue. – Agora... Você não fica sempre se gabando que é O irresistível? O pobre peixinho não teve como resistir aos seus encantos e caiu na sua rede.

-Você é outro viado? – MDM estava estranhando essa defesa toda do capricorniano.

-Não, claro que não! Só que ele sempre foi nosso amigo, seu idiota. E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele não fez isso por mau e que não escolheu se apaixonar por você, mas ele merece ser feliz.

-Por que só ele merece ser feliz? – continuava desconfiado da sexualidade do amigo.

-Todos nós merecemos, porém ele mais. Ele sofreu mais que a gente. Nós nunca fomos descriminados por parecer mulher. Ele sim, e não é uma coisa que ele tenha culpa, ele nasceu assim. Uma bela mulher, ou vai dizer que você também não achava quando não sabia? Também foi descriminado por ser gay e varias outros motivos...

-Ta Shura! Eu sei que ele é um merda de um cara legal, mas... Io sono uomo!

-Certo certo. Só estava falando pra você não deixar de ser amigo dele só por que ele te ama. – pega o "belo adormecido" no colo, após tê-lo vestido e vai subindo as escadarias para deixá-lo em casa. Deixando para traz um confuso Mascara da Morte que não sabia o que fazer, como agir ou encarar a situação e que estava desconfiado de se um dia o Capricórnio já não foi apaixonado por Peixes, entretanto, essa era a parte que ele ignorava no momento.

**...ºOoOº...**

Por sorte, nem tudo é confusão como no Santuário de Athena. No Santuário de Ares, mais especificamente no centro de treinamento, ou melhor, na arena, há também muito bolo no convívio das mocinhas.

A arena era um local estritamente para lutas, dividido em cinco áreas. A primeira ala era de combates aquáticos, onde elas faziam todo o tipo de competição submersas, como se fossem mesmo nereidas, quase não subindo para pegar ar. A segunda ala era para as lutas "aéreas", lá as garotas faziam lutas incríveis com acrobacias e inúmeros saltos, pareciam realmente saber voar. A terceira ala era a de combates terrestres, onde elas lutavam em solo sem o uso do cosmo, somente com a força física. A quarta ala era de combates armados, lá usavam suas habilidades com todo o tipo de armamento, desde espadas, lanças, facas e arco e flechas a armas de fogo ou até mesmo venenos e armas mais culturais como bumerangue ou shurukens, as estrelas ninjas. A quinta ala era de lutas espirituais, podiam usar seus cosmos a vontade e aquelas que usavam telecinese ou ataques ilusórios e coisas do gênero levavam vantagem. Por questões de sabedoria e segurança ao lado da arena existia uma espécie de hospital que todos chamavam de enfermaria, embora fosse bem alem disso.

Todas as adoráveis donzelas estavam treinando suas habilidades, mas por estar um dia quente, a maioria delas estava na primeira ala. No inicio estavam, de fato, treinando, se aprimorando e, de quebra, mantendo a forma. Todavia, depois de umas quatro horas de muita dedicação à força, controle do corpo e resistência, exaustas, param para conversar sobre amenidades e brincar na água, como simples damas normais.

Divertiam-se juntas, todas rindo, fofocando, brincando entre si e conhecendo mais uma sobre a outra. Estava sendo uma oportunidade muito boa e especial de fazerem amizade com aquelas que tinham pouco contato e aprofundar vínculos de amigas que já tinham intimidade.

No local não havia exceção no ponto de que todas se exibiam em seus trajes de banho diferentes e tão similares às personalidades de suas donas. Algumas com biquínis outras de maiôs, só que nenhuma usava um vestuário absolutamente inocente, todos eram perfeitamente moldados em seus corpos invejáveis e possuíam decotes generosos, porém que não deixavam os seios das jovens saltarem, ficando expostos a vergonha.

-Gente... Alguém já teve contato com o Mestre Ares? – e mais uma vez o assunto da conversa das moças se modifica, dessa vez por culpa de uma linda australiana, de cabelos castanhos ondulados e longos, na altura do final das costas, olhos verdes esmeralda muito expressivos e pele morena perfeita, lisa e macia, dona de uma beleza exótica e sedutora, não tinha como esconder o signo que representava: escorpião.

-Acho que já o vi uma vez quando observava o templo superior na minha casa, Lina. Mas por que tanto interesse? – quem respondia era a Amazona de Peixes, Aliah, uma lindíssima finlandesa, com o cabelo loiro quase branco, pele tão pálida como a nata de leite e belíssimos olhos coloridos amendoados, o esquerdo era puxado para o azul e o direito para o verde. Olhos que seriam capazes de enfeitiçar a qualquer um. Seu corpo era escultural, era a mais peituda das amazonas e seus glúteos seguiam essa proporção, possuía uma cintura fina, mas não tanto quanto algumas outras amazonas, mesmo sendo mais dotado que o das outras garotas ali presentes, era perfeitamente proporcional. Ela parecia uma modelo, até mesmo pela altura.

-O vi algumas vezes andando pelo templo, mas a única que realmente o vê é a Mestra mesmo. – dizia uma mocinha adorável, meiga e carinhosa, criativa, mas engenhosa às vezes. Tinha cabelos castanhos meio ruivos batendo no ombro e olhos castanhos amendoados, uma mistura normal, só que não para a nacionalidade japonesa.

-Acho que entendo o que a Lina quer dizer, Seika... Nunca achou estranho o fato de nunca se quer o tenhamos visto? Certo que nossa única função é protegê-lo... Mas não custava nada a gente saber como ele é, né. – esta agora era uma das amazonas de Gêmeos, sendo mais exata, a amazona "sombra", Naoko. Uma neozelandesa de cabelos quase lisos um pouco acima dos seios e abaixo dos ombros da cor pastel, um tipo de bege bem desbotado, olhos de uma cor mais forte que azul-anil, com tudo, não chegava perto do azul marinho e a pele nem muito clara e nem amorenada, era uma das mais baixas das garotas.

-É isso mesmo! Eu acho estranho a gente ficar na ignorância. Merecemos conhecer quem devemos tanta lealdade. – pronuncia-se Arista, a guardiã da casa de Touro. A sueca tinha o cabelo abaixo dos seios, da cor azul piscina e eram ondulados com alguns sutis cachos, seus olhos eram da cor azul céu e sua pele tão clara e macia como porcelana, sempre andava com os lábios pintados de um rosa que beirava o vermelho.

Rapidamente o debate esta iniciado, de uma considerável distancia já se podia ouvi o burburio daquela discussão, foi isso somado a suas frustrações psicológicas que fizeram a tão respeitosa mestra ficar irritada. Ela tinha no momento apenas o dever de organizar uma espécie de evento para a interação das amazonas com o poderoso Deus, todavia mal conseguia concentrar-se! Esperou alguns minutos na vã esperança de que se calassem ou ao menos diminuíssem o volume de suas vozes e nada. Cansada daquela espera inútil, dirige-se a área onde todas estavam reunidas, já não queria saber o que faria, daria a mensagem de que ele gostaria de conhecê-las e elas que se virassem com o evento.

-Mas será possível?! – todas se calam ao escutarem a voz nem um pouco satisfeita da superiora – Sejam mais refinadas, vocês tiveram a educação para isto. Podia ouvi-las estridentes desde as escadarias, que vergonhoso. O que era esta barulheira?

-Senhorita, apenas discutíamos que gostaríamos de conhecer o nosso senhor. – disse respeitosamente a britânica, Crishta, lemuriana que é também a amazona de Libra. Sua pele era pálida, mas rosada. Sua aparência era uma das mais exóticas, pelos olhos violetas claros, que se assemelhavam a ametistas, unidos ao cabelo liso e comprido, indo até os joelhos, de um azul marinho tão intenso e forte que parecia preto. Tinha um corpo delicado e esguio. Se já não bastasse essa aparecia surpreendente, ainda possuía os dois pontinhos em sua testa da mesma cor do cabelo, característicos da raça lemuriana, e ainda uma pequenina marca adorável também em sua testa, tipo um terceiro olho, porém bem mais fofo... Alguns diziam que parecia um pequenino coraçãozinho.

-Então tudo bem, só que se comportem. Vocês são da elite do sagrado Deus da Guerra. – fez uma breve pausa para prosseguir, dar logo sua mensagem e por fim estar livre daquela algazarra. – A propósito. O senhor Elliot deseja que criemos algo para interagirmos, nos conhecendo verdadeiramente, como pessoas normais e sem obrigações divinas... Pensei em um piquenique, o que acham?

Não precisava perguntar. As donzelas ignoraram as boas maneiras, ficando completamente eufóricas! Umas corriam de um lado para o outro, outras pulava para lá e para cá, entretanto, todas gritavam excitadas com a novidade. Sem duvida alguma dariam o melhor de si para organizarem tudo, fazendo com que fosse espetacular.

Segura de si e que sua missão fora cumprida com honror, a Mestra do Santuário se retira do local barulhento para contar o sucesso de sua idéia ao Mestre. Afinal, as barulhentas amazonas fariam depois o trabalho de contar as outras quanto a novidade, assim como falariam disso o dia inteiro e fariam o planejado e os preparativos de tudo.

**\o\o/o/**

O jovem homem estava confortavelmente sentado em seu luxuoso trono estilo imperador, completamente entediado, quando para seu espanto e prazer nota um ruído atrás da porta e reconhece um certo delicioso perfume de sândalo e violetas, característicos da única pessoa que realmente tinha contato.

-Entre Sania. Pare de perder tempo. – acaba falando divertido para senhorita.

-Desculpe-me incomodá-lo, Elliot. – faz uma breve reverencia.

-Quantas vezes tenho que lembrá-la de parar de fazer essas malditas reverencias? Estamos a sós, não há necessidade disso. Sem falar que sabes muito bem que fico completamente sem o que fazer aqui.

-É, tens razão... Desculpe-me. –faz uma pausa para refletir em que palavras usaria – De qualquer forma, venho lhe informar que as amazonas estão extasiadas com a idéia de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Creio que elas alimentam uma grande curiosidade. Devia se preparar para responder inúmeras perguntas. – não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes.

-Não me incomodo de saciar as dúvidas delas. – faz um sinal com as mãos a chamando para sentar-se em seu colo – sente-se aqui.

-Promete não me acariciar a coxa? – cora lembrando de mais cedo e prontamente recebendo um aceno afirmativo do rapaz e um breve riso do mesmo, acaba obedecendo.

-Não devias ficar assim, minha cara. Sentes ciúmes de mim e não aceita que passe minha mão em seu corpo. É incoerente, mas divertido... – acariciava a cintura da bela moça, enquanto falava jocoso.

-Elliot! Você prometeu qu... – é bruscamente interrompida.

-Que não passaria a mão em sua coxa e não que não massagearia sua cintura. – responde simplesmente e com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

-Não sei por que ainda insisto... – desabafa irritada.

-Sabes sim, me amas. – continuava suas provocações deliciado.

-Vou ver se precisam da minha assistência na parte empresarial. – estava absurdamente envergonhada e tentava fugir.

-Então vá. – quando ela se levanta, ele aproveita para dar-lhe um tapa na traseira. – Até mais. – acena com o maior sorriso inocente, enquanto a garota sai apressada e irritada da sala.

-Ela nunca irá entender, não é mesmo? – a amazona de Leão se aproxima e senta onde outrora a gêmea sentara. Ela era exatamente como a irmã, as únicas diferenças eram que tinha um par de peitos um pouco maiores, os cabelos quase imperceptivelmente mais claros e cortados bem mais curtos e os olhos ligeiramente mais escuros.

-Quem sabe... Até lá me divirto com as duas... Ela a parte que me faz rir e você a que mais me interessa. – sem cerimônias aperta a jovem mulher em seu corpo viril.

-Não entendo o que tanto aprecias nela se sou eu quem o satisfaz. – solta um gemido rouco.

-Nunca entenderá, mas vejo um potencial maior nela.

-Que seja. Você é meu agora. – sem mais esperar, agarra o Deus e começa a beijá-lo e excitá-lo. Aproveitaria enquanto ainda podia ter aquele ser esplendido, forte e másculo só para si, pois o futuro, onde sua irmãzinha a substituía, ainda demoraria, ao menos, era o que gostava de pensar.

**...°OoOº...**

**Nota:**

_Eu devo ser muito afetada psicologicamente, não? XD  
Agora... Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora assombrosa... -.-  
Tentarei ser mais ágil e travar menos!_

_Darei agora devidos créditos. Agradeço a minha Onee-chan, Lady Nimue, que me ajudou na parte das falas do Dite e a parte das amazonas também, e a Ningyo Sango, por me ajudar a ter idéias para as amazonas interagindo entre si (ela me ajudou a escrever essa parte)._

_Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem bastante.  
Próximo capitulo tentarei melhorar e escrever mais, ta?_

_O nome Carlo para o Mascara da Morte foi dado pela Pipe e ela gentilmente de autorizou a usá-lo.  
_

**Significados:**

**Nereidas: **Na mitologia grega as nereidas são as nossas conhecidas sereias. As formosas mulheres metade humanas metade peixe. As sereias na mitologia grega são mulheres metade pássaro e metade humanas. Ambas tem vozes magníficas, mas o feitiço das sereias é mais forte do que o da nereida. As nereidas são responsáveis por naufrágios também.


End file.
